A Bad Dream
by Saint Ann
Summary: In order to protect his loved one, he'll sacrifice anything...even his love for her...Second OneShot DMGW


**A Bad Dream**

**By: Saint Ann**

**"One-Chappie-Fic"**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me...the plot on the other hand is mine, mine and only MINE! -goggle eyes- precious...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Well, I know I said I wasn't going to write any other fic aside from updating my story "Hollow". **_**But,**_** I just heard this song by Keane and I just thought it'd be a great one-shot for a Draco/Ginny fic! Can't really blame me! XD lol! I got inspired and well, here it is! The lovely parallel universes of Fire/Ice :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: In order to protect his loved one, he'll sacrifice anything...even his love for her...**

* * *

Her brown eyes stared intensively at his blue-gray ones. All you could hear was the soft cold breeze soothingly caressing her face as tears streaked down her rosy cheeks.

"You're lying..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry..." he turned to leave but she took hold of his arm.

"Look at me in the eyes! Say it again!" her voice trembled.

He looked at her face, trying his best to compose himself and tell her yet again those words...the words that not only made her heart ache but also his...but he had to do it...he had to, in order to secure her safety.

"I don't love you anymore...I'm sorry, but I think we should just move on with our lives..."

She gasped a cold breeze as new tears appeared.

"You're lying! You're lying! This is not true!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry...but I must let you go..." he turned around yet again and walked over to his broom. He took it and mount it as he flew without looking back.

"Wait! Draco! Draco! Draco!!!" Ginny cried as loud as she could but he was already miles away from her. She got on her knees, sobbing uncontrolably.

Draco flew as fast as he could, trying to forget her face. That face he loved so much and the one he had to tell the most terrible lie...but it's all for her well-being! He won't let them harm her! He would rather die before letting someone get to her!

Now all he had to do, was to end this...end this nightmare and he would make sure to do so...for her...for his Ginny...

* * *

_**"Why do I have to fly?**_

_**Over every town, up and down the line?**_

_**And I'll die in the clouds above**_

_**And you that I defend, I do not love..."**_

* * *

He woke up the next was it. He got up and got ready...they were waiting for him at the camp. He Apparated in the Forbidden Forest; tents everywhere, wizards and witches getting ready for the ultimate fight against evil. Even though evil will always reign in the world, these Aurors were here to finish off the last Deatheaters that were left after Voldemort's fall. Some went into hiding and formed a rebellion, now they were strong enough to win yet another battle...curse them! Curse these monsters that act more like animals to be called human beings! Why can't they just give in?!

"Draco! You're finally here!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Blaise, when did you get here?!"

"Just a few minutes ago, you?"

"Same..."

"Are you allright, mate?"

"I'll be...once we've end this whole thing..."

"Don't tell me you followed your plan...?!"

"...I had no other choice, I must secure that she'll be allright and I think that was the best solution--"

"I can't believe you just did that! Isn't love something that's worth fighting for?! Why didn't you fought for it?!"

"I guess I'm not the fighting kind..." Draco shrugged looking very distant.

* * *

_**"I wake up, it's a bad dream **_

_**No one on my side, I was fighting**_

_**But I just feel too tired to be fighting**_

_**Guess I'm not the fighting kind..."**_

* * *

"You love her...I know you do..."

"Of course I do, Blaise! I love her with all the air that's left in my lungs! And I always will! But, I can't! I just can't--! I mean! We weren't supposed to even fall in love! If they only knew! They'll use her as a bait, so that I might join them!"

Blaise stared at his best friend with dismay. In a way he was right...he patted his back, words were lost for him to make a reassuring reply to Draco.

"Aurors!" someone yelled from a few steps away of Draco and Blaise. They turned around to see Harry with a determined look on his face like he always do whenever he had something he wanted to finish off stuck in his head. By his side like always, stood Ron and Hermione.

"We'll be leaving very soon, at dawn...so, get ready for battle!" Harry spoke with authory as the Aurors nodded and started packing things and like Harry said, getting ready for battle.

Finally, dawn came and they awaited for their enemies to come...but they never came. Half past dawn, and still no sight of them.

"Stay alert!" Harry yelled.

But instead, Draco wonder off...dreaming awake about that certain red haired he'd like to see once again. He wondered if he would come out of this alive and if he would be able to hold her in his arms again...he thought of her face...her eyes twinkling back at him...her lips curving themselves into a perfect smile...if he got through all this alive, he would not think it twice to run to her and tell her that it had been all a lie, that he loved her with all his heart.

Suddenly, an agonizing cry made him come out of his trance; just a few steps from him, an Auror was on the floor twisting and turning.

"They're here!"

About fifty Deatheaters came out from their hiding places and in a ray of light, the battle had began.

* * *

_**"Where will I meet my fate?**_

_**Baby, I'm a man and I was born to hate**_

_**And when will I meet my end?**_

_**In a better time you could be my friend..."**_

* * *

In less than an hour, the battlefield was stained with blood and bodies everywhere. Draco kept fighting with all his might throwing curses at every corner; Blaise was only a few steps away from him doing the same.

They were winning, he knew this...he looked around and saw there were less black-hooded figures by each minute. His hopes of ever seeing Ginny were now becoming more powerful.

A new strength erupted from the very pit of his insides, and suddenly a thought came to him like a punch into his stomach: What if she decided to go away and never return to him? What if in order to just forget about him, she was now on her way to someplace?...someplace far away, very far away, where he won't be able to find her...

The hopes he once had now suddenly got lost in his icy cold blue eyes. At this time, a Deatheater then decided to hex him and he fell flat on his back. The grinning Deatheater stared at him.

"Now you'll feel the wrath of a _true _Deatheater, Draco Malfoy..."

He just stared at him, waiting for his end. He didn't want to fight anymore as his fears took over all his hopes..._she's gone_..._she's long gone_...

* * *

_**"I wake up, it's a bad dream**_

_**No one on my side, I was fighting**_

_**But I just feel too tired to be fighting**_

_**Guess I'm not the fighting kind**_

_**Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side**_

_**But you're long gone, yeah you're long gone now, yeah..."**_

* * *

His wand up high, pointing at Draco.

"_Avada Keda_--"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The Deatheater fell on top of Draco, motionless. Draco looked up at his savior...

"Come! We must not linger!" Harry helped Draco to stand up.

Now he owned Harry twice. That was the second time he'd saved him and how he payed him? Stealing his girlfriend! Now he felt worse! But then, something made him react again. Far away from him, he could see clearly how a Deatheater cursed several times someone lying on the ground, twisting in agony. Her fiery red hair all over the place...

His eyes wide opened.

"Ginny!!!"

* * *

_**"Where do we go?**_

_**I don't even know**_

_**My strange old face**_

_**And I'm thinking about those days**_

_**And I'm thinking about those days..."**_

* * *

He ran as fast as he could toward the scenario. His insides twisting with fear..._please don't be her! Please be another red head!_

"_Crucio!_" the Deatheater shouted as he pointed his wand up high at the woman.

She gave a loud agonizing cry as she felt her insides been twisted, she stopped screaming when her body made a loud snapping sound. Her face turned to the side...now he could see her...her chocolate eyes no longer had that twinkle in them.

"Nooo! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Draco finally reached them and he quickly pointed his wand at the Deatheater as green lighting came out of it. The Deatheater fell dead on the groud.

Draco breathed heavily as he walked slowly to where Ginny laid still. He picked her in his arms.

"Ginny..." he called her name softly.

She slowly opened her eyes wide and stared at him. She smiled at him with tremendous difficulty...

"Liar..." she managed to say.

"Why?! Why did you came here?!"

"I...I had to...I had to...know..." she coughed and as she did blood splurted out of her mouth.

Draco wiped it with his thumb.

"Why? Why?"

"No...no ma-tter...I knew it...all along...you loved me..." she caressed his cheek.

He put his hand on hers. "Yes! Yes! I love you! And I always will! Please, don't go!" his voice trembling.

"I'll never leave you..I'll--be--be...with you...al--always..." she talked with difficulty.

"Please, don't..." Draco sobbed.

"I love you...Draco..."

Her smile slowly faded in her pale features, and the hand on his cheek fell to her side...

* * *

_**" I wake up, it's a bad dream**_

_**No one on my side, I was fighting**_

_**But I just feel too tired to be fighting**_

_**Guess I'm not the fighting kind**_

_**Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side**_

_**But you're long gone, yeah you're long gone **_

_**Now, yeah..."**_

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note: -cricket chirp- -blinks- -blinks more- BUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! :'( -sniff sniff- So sad! Oh well, I wanted it to end like this...Angst rules...sometimes XD lol! Or I'm just feeling a bit emo...-coughs- Okay, enough! You know what to do! Review!**


End file.
